All could go wrong
by BumpkinLove
Summary: When Stevie Rae develops feeling's for someone close who can she turn too? Even thought she still has feeling for both Rephaim and Dallas. She is still imprinted with Aphrodite. Will the love for someone new help her or will it leave her broken hearted?
1. My love for

Stevie Rae's P.O.V

It was a dark night outside, knowing every House of Nighter would be a wake shortly. With a sigh i got ready thinking about Dallas and Rephaim knowing things will never change with this imprint with Aphrodite. Another sigh escapes my lips. I look over and see Zoey asleep. I watched her sleep stroking her hair gently, moving back to my bed watching her. I bite my lip gently feeling something for her. I shake my head knowing it was wrong,

"She is my best friend what are you thinking you silly girl."

I looked at my phone seeing two texts. So it seems from Dallas and Rephaim, with a sigh i start to reply back. Opening the first text it's from Dallas

"_**Hey babe I just wondered if you wanted to go to a movie?" **_

Sighing but trying not to wake Zoey I replied

"_**Hey. I'm tired Dallas, maybe some other time?" **_why did I have to still like him? Why did he still have to like me?

Sighing I opened the one from Rephaim, since when did he know how to text?

"_**Stevie Rae. I know we ended on bad terms but… I need you back"**_

I sighed again! - Goddess how much can one girl sigh? – And text him back

"_**You chose to end it leave me be" **_laying back I looked over at Zoey again then shook my head

"Get a grip Stevie Rae" Just at that point Zoey woke up. She was mumbling about something, and knocked Nala away from her. I called to Nala and she jumped up next to me and Zoey sat up and rubbed her eyes to wake up. I looked down at Nala and tried not to look at her.

"Nala…?" Giggling I got up holding Nala and sat on Zoey's bed looking at her, all the time Nala was complaining to me about being moved again after Zoey had shoved her off the bed.

"She's here, you hit her off the bed in your sleep Z." I looked back at Nala, hoping Zoey wouldn't see that something was wrong with me. It's so hard to keep stuff from her she is my best friend, but I just couldn't tell her everything… could I? Sighing again I kept looking at Nala even though I could feel Zoey's eyes on me. I so wanted to look up into her deep hazel eyes…. I mentally shook myself, how could I be thinking about Zoey in that way? I jumped slightly when she put her hand on my arm then I looked up into her eyes and got lost. Just then a knock at the door came, I sighed and looked back at Nala who was still on my lap and Zoey got out of bed to answer the door. We were both shocked (mostly Zoey) to see Aphrodite stood at the door. She pushed past Zoey and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet and flinging Nala to the floor. I growled at Aphrodite as she dragged me out of the room and down the corridor to her room. I stared at her, then looked around her room and WOW it was AMAZING! Well since the last time I was here. I heard her sigh and looked back at her. She was sat on her bed now and I crossed my arms.

"What the hell!" I scowled at her. She shook her head as I waited for a reply.

"Okay Bumpkin everyone know you still got the hot's for Bird Boy. Clearly Dallas as well." she turned to look at me before continuing "But Zoey? Really? Never had you down to be in THAT team." My eyes went wide and I shook my head. Maybe if I denied it then people wouldn't think it was true, because its not… is it? Did I really feel that way about Zoey about my best friend?. I mentally shook myself again and looked at Aphrodite, she looked smug to have figured it out… or to have gotten such a response from me.

"I don't know what you're on about Aphrodite. Zoey is my best friend, sure I love her, like a sister." I glared at her and she just snorted and coming from her is sounded… I don't know but it didn't sound stupid like when most girls do. She lay back on her bed and I just stood there watching her. Then she looked at me again.

"You maybe able to fool others Bumpkin. But the imprint stops you from hiding it from me." Damn. I had forgotten about the imprint. I sunk to the ground with my back to the door and pulled my knees to me.

"You forgot didn't you? That I can feel what you feel." I nodded, how could I tell her. Come on its Aphrodite, she used me as a… A… I shuddered just thinking of it. It still made me feel sick to my stomach to think about it all. I looked up at her. How was it that she had become a… sort of friend? After all the pain she put me through. Could I really trust her? Could I really tell her about all my problems. The answer came to me straight away. Yes. I could tell her and I would. But how? How was she ever going to understand it all.

"Aphrodite…" I sighed then continued "I really don't know what to do. Dallas was an ass to me but I still care for him. Rephaim left me and yet again I till care for him as well. And Zoey…" Again I stopped. How could I even begin to talk about Zoey? About how I got lost in her deep hazel eyes whenever I looked at her. About how soft her chocolate hair felt when ever I touched it. About how whenever she touched me I felt my heart flutter and… She stopped my inner babble with the look she gave me and I frowned.

"What?" Still frowning at her I crossed my arms, and she laughed. She actually LAUGHED at me, this made me frown even more. She finally stopped laughing but had to catch her breath. All the time I kept looking at her, and how I wanted so bad to slap her and tell her to tell me what she found so amusing. But I didn't I waited till she calmed down.

"Sorry but I know what you're thinking about Bumpkin, and oh my goddess you're in love with Zoey!"

I just stared at her. Was she right? Did I REALLY love my best friend? Ohmigoodness! What if I did? Zoey is going to freak! Sighing I looked at her.

"What if that's true Aphrodite. What are you going to do about it? Tell her?" I kept looking at her hoping she wouldn't be that cruel. Aphrodite was many things but Cruel? I didn't think she was. She sighs and shook her head.

"No. I won't tell her. You have to do that your self" I nodded and looked at her. Since when did she become nice… you know what I don't care.

"Can I go now or did you actually WANT something that didn't involve yelling at me?" She actually looked hurt and I so wanted to take it back but she just shook her head and got up, opening the door and shoving me out. Okay so I asked for that. After she finished I turned to look at her.

"Okay so I guess I asked for that. Sorry" I was shocked by what she did next… she hugged me! My body stiffened and I kept my arms by my side then pulled away from her and looked at her. I swear I could see her blush.


	2. Could it be

Zoey's P.O.V

I sighed after Stevie Rae had been pulled away by Aphrodite… wonder what's going on with them… I was left with Nala. Don't get me wrong I love my cat, but she is seriously grumpy! I decided to grab a shower, a bowl of Count Chocula and a Brow pop then go see the Twin's. Damien and Jack are most likely with them anyway.

After my shower and breakfast I went to the Twin's room with my brown pop and knocked on the door waiting for them to answer. After about two minuets the door opened and Erin was stood there, she smiled and opened the door wide for me to go in. As I went in I saw their cat Beelzebub cuddling into Maleficent; Aphrodite's hateful cat. I sat down on the bed next to Shaunee and Erin squeezed in between us. I smiled at then and opened my brown pop, before asking.

"Hey do y'all know what's up with Stevie Rae and Aphrodite?" They looked at each other then looked at me and burst into a fit of giggles. I frowned and had a sip from my brown pop. After about two minuets Erin answered my question.

"Zo, nothing is up with them, they hate each other after their imprint broke" I looked at her then to Shaunee who was nodding in agreement. The door opened and we all looked to see Damien and Jack walk in. Jack looked so small against Damien but they were totally cute together. It's funny I saw Jack give Damien the same look I had woken up to from Stevie Rae, but it couldn't be the SAME look, because that would mean that…

…My inner babble was interrupted when the Twin's asked Damien and Jack if they thought there was something going on with Aphrodite and Stevie Rae… we really need a nickname for her… Stevie Rae I mean. Anyway in pure Damien stile he was giving us a lecture.

"… They could be just friends you know, and just scared to show it." At that comment I had to laugh, Stevie Rae? Friends with Aphrodite? After everything they have been through? Sure, Aphrodite may be less bitchy, but Stevie Rae will NEVER forget what she did to her. God Stevie Rae REALLY needs a nickname.

"She needs a nickname bad." I looked up because Damien had stopped his lecture and found him and the Twins along with Jack looking at me. I gave them a puzzled look "What?" Jack looked at me and answered.

"Who?" Okay so he had totally lost me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he seamed to catch on that I was confused and added to what he had said. "Who needs a nickname bad?" Oh. I must have said that out loud, I don't know why but this caused me to blush. I don't know why but I kinda wanted to give Stevie Rae a nickname all by myself. I had been playing around with a few things anyway. I mean Aphrodite had started to call her Bumpkin, but I wanted to give her a special nickname, like Erik, when he nicknamed me Z. I realised that I had been talking to myself and not actually answered Jack. I blushed again.

"Oh, Um, Stevie Rae" I looked at them and they nodded.

"Yeah your right Z she does" Jack chimed. I looked at him the quickly away. What was wrong with me? Sure I wanted to give her a nickname but my friends should be able to as well, right? I mentally shook myself.

"So any ideas?" Erin asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Um, well I thought how about Rae-Rae?" They looked at me and then thought about it. I watched them. No one heard the door open but then there was a very clear Okie twang about the room.

"Ohmigoodness that name is just to dang cute!" We all looked to the door to see Stevie Rae bound into the room and sit down on the floor. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. There was that look again. Like the one Jack gave Damien. I mentally shook myself.

"So you like it?" She smiled and nodded her short blond hair bounding around her face. Her Blue eyes sparkled. I had never noticed before, but now I was.

After about 5 hours me and Rae-Rae (We had decided it was going to be her name from now onwards) walked back to our room and out of no where Nala joined us. She grumbled all the ways back to our room and Rae-Rae just kept giggling at her. I shook my head and opened the door, Nala immediately went to her food bowl. I smiled at her and Rae-Rae went over and gave her some food as I went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Rae-Rae was lying on her bed with Nala on her tummy, I smiled at them both. Rae-Rae smiled and shifted Nala onto the bed and got up, then walked out into the bath room and I lied down on my bed. Nala soon found her way over to me.


	3. An Inconvenient turn of events

_**Stevie Rae's P.O.V.**_

After Aphrodite let me go I went back to mine and Zo's room. I was going to tell her but when I got back she was gone and there was a note on her bed, I went over, picked it up and read it.

'_Hey, gone to the Twins room. _

_Z xx'_

I smiled and put the note down. I waked back out the room and to the Twins room. I know now wont be a good time to tell Zo not with the Twins around. I sighed and got there just in time to hear Zo say what she thinks my nickname should be.

We were there for about 5 hours then me and Zo said we wanted to go to bed, the we walked back in silence but I kept glancing over at her every now and again. We were son joined by Nala who just kept grumbling, and that made me giggle. When we got back to our room Zo went to the bathroom and I went and laid down on my bed, Nala joined me.

When Zo came out I smiled at her, put Nala on the bed and went into the bathroom. I sighed once in the bathroom and looked into the mirror above the sink, splashed water on my face then got ready for bed. I walked back out and lay back on my bed.

"I forgot something down stairs" I nodded at Zo and watched her walk out the room. I started to drift off when I heard a scream. Zoey's scream. I leapt up off my bed and rushed out the door I saw her just in time to see her twist round, fear in her eyes as she fell head first down the stairs, it seamed like time slowed down as I watched her fall, I couldn't move.

Suddenly I was down the stairs pulling Zo into my arms. I held her there watching a blood seeped out the crack in her head. Her eyes went back into her head as she went limp. I don't know why I did what I did next but I slit across my wrist putting it to her lips. Soon I felt her drinking from me and I closed my eyes. I heard another scream and opened my eyes to see Aphrodite stood at the top of the stairs. SHIT!

Zoey stopped drinking from me at that point and closed the cut then closed her eyes. I looked down at her, I knew she was still in a bad way, but she was better. I looked back to Aphrodite who was now knelt next to me and Zo.

"I'm SO sorry, I totally forgot…" She just shook her head then looked at me.

"You did what you did to save her. You always would Rae-Rae" I gave her a puzzled look. How did she know about that? She wasn't with Jack Damien Zo the Twins and me. I mentally shook myself. It didn't matter, all that mattered at the moment.

Aphrodite helped me get Zo back up to our room. We laid her on her bed then I told Aphrodite it was best if she left. Aphrodite just nodded and walked out the door. I sat down on my bed looking over at Zo. I knew she was better… kinda… I could feel that much from her. I sat there all night watching her, when she finally stirred I was half-asleep, but soon woke up.

"Z? Are you okay?" I know, stupid question right? But what else could I ask? Did you fall or were you pushed? I watched her and she just nodded, that caused her pain. I winced with her, feeling her pain and she looked at me as we winced.

"Imprint?" I looked at her and nodded. Nala then jumped up on her bed, gently for Nala.

"I didn't know what else to do Z, you were dying!" I shook my head, now I know semi of how the gang felt when I had 'died' I looked up at her. She reached her hand out to me and I took it. I looked into her eyes, trying to hide all my feelings, knowing she could feel them through then imprint.

"I know Rae-Rae." I sighed and let her hand go.

"You need to rest Z." she looked at me then nodded slightly, causing her more pain. I got up and went to the door "I'll tell people not to come in… cuz your… um… unwell" I smiled slightly and went out the door.


	4. Will the truth be told?

_**Zoey's P.O.V**_

Imprinted? With my best friend? Wow that's going to take some getting used to! I smiled at Rae-Rae when she left. Then turns over and lay on my side. Nala joined me and I looked at her.

"How did it happen Nala? Hmm?" She just sneezed and grumbled. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I'm imprinted, to Rae-Rae, my best friend! And what was up with Aphrodite? Something was going on with Rae-Rae and her and I will find out.

I woke up 6 hours later, I didn't even know I had gone to sleep but clearly I had. I looked over to Rae-Rae's bed and she was fast asleep with Nala at the head of her bed, taking up most of her pillow space. I sat up gently, my head was still hurting but the rest of my body had stopped aching. I slowly walked out to the bathroom. I got dressed after taking a show and walked back out.

Rae-Rae was awake by then. I smiled at her and sat back on my bed, she looked worried.

"Z you should take it easy" I laughed a little and patted beside me for her to join me, she did.

"Rae-Rae I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry so much." I watched her as she shook her head; clearly she thought she did have to worry so much about me.

"Z you're my best friend, I will ALWAYS worry about you" I had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling me but I kept it to myself, in stead I surprised myself by asking what I did.

"Rae-Rae is there something going on with you and Aphrodite?" It took a while for her to realize what I said but once she had, she burst into a fit of giggles; I gave her a long hard look until she stopped.

"Z, me and Aphrodite? Are you serious?" She shook her head "No, Z there aint nothing going on with me and her okay?" I looked at her, still trying to figure it all out, she was hiding something from me, but what? And why? I gave up and just nodded.

"Sorry Rae-Rae just yesterday when she came and dragged you away, then last night…" I watched as her face fell, clearly she was hoping I hadn't seen Aphrodite last night. I kept watching her, what was it she was hiding from me? Did she lie about her and Aphrodite? She got up then and I watched her, she held out her hand to me.

"Come on Z lets go for a walk" I looked at her then took her hand and got up. I will find out what it is she is hiding from me, even if it kills me… Maybe she is with Rephaim again, or Dallas? But why would she hide that from me, she was head over heals for the both of them. Rae-Rae you are one confusing little Bumpkin.


	5. The truth is finally told

Stevie Rae's P.O.V

I held onto Zo's hand until she got up then I let it go. We walked out to the car park and out of the grounds. Walking around was nice, nice to get away from everything for once, I sighed slightly looking around us. We passed the park, at this time of night there was dew on the grass and covering the toys, it made it look so… magical, I smiled and looked at Zo, I don't know how long she had been watching me, but she was. I smiled at her as we kept walking, we got to a bench and stopped to sit down. I didn't know why but Zo wouldn't stop looking at me, maybe she knows? No that can't be it, I have made sure to keep it hidden.

"Rae-Rae are you okay?" I looked at her and smiled, then nodded.

"Yeah Z, im okay, you? How are you?" she looked at me, like she was trying to figure something out, and knowing Zo she was trying to figure something out. She was trying to figure out what im keeping from her, I sighed and looked down away from her.

"I'm good Rae-Rae. Rae-Rae there's something wrong, what is it? You know you can tell me" I shook my head, still not looking up at her.

"I can't Z, if I did…" I shook my head again "…If I did it could ruin everything" I looked up at her then, into her eyes. That was a mistake, not there was no hiding it, all the emotions I had kept locked away flooded out and without wanting to I burst out. "Z I love you" I covered my mouth quickly then added. "...like a sister…" hoping she hadn't noticed anything, but I knew she had, she just smiled at me.

"I love you too Rae-Rae" I sighed and shook my head, there was no hiding it anymore, she knew what I ment when I had said what I said, she could feel the emotions from me.

"Yeah Z, like a sister" she looked at me and laughed lightly.

"No Rae-Rae I love you." I got up and sat on the floor in front of her, looking up at her. I ignored what she had just said.

"I think I'll leave, go somewhere else" Her face fell when I said that and she just looked at me, so I carried on "It'll be better that way, the imprint will fad and we can go on living our lives the way we have been." She got up then and looked at me, her eyes glistened with tears that were ready to fall but refused to.

"You don't get it do you. I. LOVE. YOU. Not like a sister Rae-Rae I really love you!" she finished what she was saying then spun round and ran off, I knew she was crying and I ran after her.

"Z WAIT!" She kept running but I soon caught up with her, I grabbed her arm gently, spun her round and kissed her. Okay so it was going fast but I didn't want her to be upset, and I had wanted to do that since I saw her asleep and when I saw her hurt. I hadn't noticed, being lost in thought, but she was kissing me back, she really did mean what she said. I broke the kiss off and looked at her.

"I…I… shouldn't have done that" I whispered then looked down, she lifted my face and kissed me again. I kissed her back and this time she broke off the kiss and whispered back to me.

"Yes Rae-Rae you should have" I looked into her eyes and she into mine and smiled, I had told her I loved her and she didn't go running off screaming.

"Lets go back" she smiled and nodded then kissed me quickly one last time before taking my hand. We walked back in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was nice. we were holding hands all the way back and into the dorm, right then it was just me and her and we didn't care who saw us, plus people knew we were close anyway, they just thought it was normal for us to walk in side by side holding hands. It was only when we got over to our friends that they saw something was different, they all gave us funny looked, all but Jack and Damien, they both wore massive grins on their faces. I looked at them and smiled back.

"Whats up with Y'all" Erin said looking at us as Shaunee played with her hair. Shaunee looked up at us, noticing us for the first time.

"They're together" We all jumped at the voice and turned to see Aphrodite stood there. She looked like she had been crying and now didn't care who saw her like it, her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like they had been slept in. I have never seen her look like that before, I heard someone laughing and turned to see Shaunee in a fit of giggles, Erin soon joined in. Between breaths Erin said.

"They ain't together Aphrodite, they're just closer." She paused and looked at me and Zo "Right guys?" I looked at Erin then looked at Zo then back to Erin. "Oh." Erin and Shaunee had both stopped laughing and just looked at Zo and me. Then suddenly we were in a big hug with Damien and Jack, we hugged them back then looked at them. All the time no one had noticed that Aphrodite has gone, but no one really cared.


	6. Betrayer, could this be the end?

_A/N!__ Sorry it has taken me Soooo long to post, but I have had a load of studying to do and everything. I decided to do an Aphrodite pov since some of you have picked up that she has a thing for Rae-Rae. I hope you like it! And please, reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and if you do I will give you a virtual cookie (::) This is a AphroditexStevie Rae Chapter. Rated M for obvious reasons! _ Aphrodite's P.O.V

I walked back to my room after telling the nerd herd that Z and Rae-Rae was a thing. Okay so it was wrong of me, but that's just who I am. I am mean to everyone, if im not the count yourself lucky. I walked into my room and say Maleficent curls up on her bed. I walked over and lay down on my bed, being to think.

Why did I find it such a big deals that Rae-Rae was with Z anyway? Okay so she broke the imprint with me, but no one else knew about that anyway. Then it hit me, I liked her, I mean that's the only explanation right? Because Rae-Rae and me have NEVER gotten on, ever. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I tried to get to sleep, but all I could think about was Rae-Rae. The way her hair fell around her face, the way her blue eyes glistened when she was happy about something. I opened my eyes and got up. Going down stairs I grabbed my bag. Took one look around the dorm then left.

I got out to the car park and got in my car. I sat there thinking what was I going to do? Run away? And reject the change? I shook my head, no, I would just go out for a few hours then come back. I started the car and pulled out of the school lot. Driving down the familiar roads of Tulsa was calming to me.

After only four hours of being away from the school and the vamp's I started to couch and decided to go back to school.

When I got back to school I just went straight up to my room. I noticed that the nerd herd hadn't moved from where they were when I left them. The Twins had moved to the couch, Damien and Jack were sat in front of the love seat in each other's arms and Zoey and Rae-Rae were sat in the love seat in each other's arms. I mentally sighed and made sure I made a gagging noise as I walked past. No one seamed to notice me apart from Rae-Rae. I heard her tell everyone she would be right back and then I heard her follow me to my room. I left the door open because I knew she would come in anyway and I lay down on my bed. Rae-Rae came in and shut the door behind her, looking over at me.

"What Bumpkin? What do you want?" She winced slightly at my harsh tone because I hadn't used it on her in such along time, she was used to the semi-nice me now.

"Aphrodite…" She stopped and sighed. I sat up and looked at her.

"Don't bother Bumpkin, you did what you had to do to be with the one you love, I get that." I laughed a little, but it was a sad laugh. Just then Rae-Rae walked over to me, sat on the bed and hugged me. I hugged her back and cried, I didn't mean to cry but I did. I loved her and she broke my heart to be with Zoey. She held me to her and stroked my hair gently, and I continued to cry. I heard her whisper comforting things to me and I looked up at her. I looked into her eyes and stopped crying I knew right then that this was my only chance and I took it. I kissed her fiercely on her lip, pinning her to the bed so she couldn't move. She struggled but I just kissed her harder, keeping her pinned to the bed and trailed my hands down her sides, keeping her close to me. Still kissing her she finally relaxed and kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her top up and over her head. She let out a moan as I caressed her breasts with my hands. I moaned softly as her hands snaked their way down my body and lifted my top off. She threw it to the floor to join hers, I looked into her eyes then slowly got up, and I walked to the door and locked it. I walked back and lay back next to her, I kissed her again and pulled her on top of me, my hands gripping her hips gently. She kissed me back and sat up, she moved her hands down my body slowly then to the front of my pants and undid them, she pulled them off and threw them to the floor so I was left in my bra and underwear. I hooked my legs around hers and flipped us over and took her pants off as well so we were both just in our bras and underwear. She flipped us back over so she was on top of me and kissed me deeply. I moaned as she did and pulled her close to me. She moved her hands down my front causing me to shiver with pleasure. Her hand moved between my legs and up the inside of my thigh. I moaned deeply as her hand continued up my leg. She began to rub my pussy gently then kissed her way down my body. She slowly pulled my underwear off. She stopped and looked up at me then smiled sweetly and kissed my pussy. I arched my back into her and wrapped my legs round her neck keeping her there as she slowly let her tongue slip inside of me. My body was racked with pleasure that shot through me. I grabbed onto the sheets of my bed as she continued to pleasure me. Her tongue was making small patterns inside my pussy I unwrapped my legs from her neck and opened them wide for her. She gripped my hips pulling me to her. I slowly moved closer to her as her tongue went deeper into me. I felt so much pleasure and couldn't hold back the orgasm as it shook my body and I came into her mouth, causing her to moan and send vibrations through my pussy. She slowly pulled back and I was breathing deeply. She kissed back up to my neck and left small hickeys down one side of my neck. I flipped us over again and this time I went down on her. I kissed her pussy softly then let my tongue snake inside of her, slowly and teasingly. I ran my tongue over the inside of her pussy slowly. I heard her moan and felt her hand on the back of my head, telling me to keep going. I picked up the pace and made patterns just as she had. I gripped her hips tightly keeping her close and let my tongue go back and forth in and out of her pussy, fucking her with my tongue. I heard her moan loudly then it went muffled. I kept going. Going deeper inside of her as let out a moan knowing what it does to the body. I felt her shake with pleasure, she arched closer to me and bring her legs up and opened them wider. I went deeper inside of her, deeper than she had on me and ran my tongue over the most sensitive point inside her pussy. This caused her to scream loudly, even though it was muffled it was still loud. I kept doing this as she finally came into my mouth and I moaned sending vibrations through her pussy. I kissed back up her body and up her neck, leaving a line of hickeys on her neck. We lay there in each other's arms for a while then I sat up and smiled at her. I went to the draw of my cabinet and took out a dildo and turned to look at her. She saw it and a massive smile crossed her face. I took that as an invitation to use it on her. I put it on and climbed back onto the bed and back to her. I slowly kissed my way up her body again, starting at her pussy and making my way up. When I got to being on top of her and pulled me down and kissed me deeply. I kissed her back and moved so the dildo went inside of her. She moaned loudly into my mouth as I was still kissing her and I moaned as well. She started to rotate her hips in time with me sending shocked of pleasure through our bodies. I moved my hands to the inside of the thighs and rubbed them gently. Thrusting in and out of her. She moaned again as another orgasm shook her body. I pulled out of her and took the dildo off. She took it from me and put it on herself. Flipping us over she straddled me and went deep inside of me. I screamed loudly with pleasure and she kissed me to make it quieter. She thrust in and out of me and I moved my hips back and forth in time with her. She went deeper and hit the most sensitive spot inside me. I moaned loudly as a orgasm shook my body. She came out of me and took the dildo off. I dropped it to the floor and kissed her deeply. We lay there until it was late into the night.


End file.
